


Six Impossible Things (Seth’s Morning List Remix)

by Lilian_Cho



Category: The OC
Genre: Because Seth Cohen, Breathes and talks and walks fannishness, Community: remixthedrabble, Did I cleverly make it ambiguous whether it was Nick Fury, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Light-Hearted, M/M, Remix, Wordcount: 100, or Snakes on a Plane, when I wrote this?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Only sesame seed bagels left, and no cream cheese. My life, ladies and gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Impossible Things (Seth’s Morning List Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theswearingkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sam Jackson Ain't Got Nothing on These Two [Seth/Ryan, PG-13, 1000 words]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176443) by theswearingkind. 



1\. Only sesame seed bagels left, and no cream cheese. My life, ladies and gentlemen.

2\. Ate a bowl of Oreos for breakfast.

3\. There’s a coffee ring stain on my X-Men. I know I accidentally burned down Dad’s office, but a man’s comics are _sacred_. 

4\. Ryan kissed me to shut me up. Twice. (!!!)

5\. Did a Samuel L. Jackson impression under my breath. Was sharing my large bucket of popcorn, extra butter, with Ryan, when our shoulders bumped together. It was nice; not Summer-in-a-Wonder-Woman-outfit nice, but getting there.

6\. ~~Make out~~ Share kisses with Ryan at the poolhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LiveJournal](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/317045.html) in 2009. Added one word because AO3 counts "X-Men" as one word. Makes sense.
> 
>  
> 
> ...I should finish watching the O.C. But I should finish watching Veronica Mars first.


End file.
